


Larry's into it.

by connoruwu



Category: Sally Face (Video Games), Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Cause Larry is a dude man bro, Edging, Larry is a whiny bottom, Lisa walks in, M/M, NSFW, She laughs at them, Thats all to say really, kinda OOC but he says dude and man a lot, like every man out there, little bit of edging, so that automatically makes Larry in character, who of course loves a good assfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoruwu/pseuds/connoruwu
Summary: Y/N walks in on Larry doing.... questionable things with his genitalia





	Larry's into it.

It was a dreary Saturday in Nockfell, the clouds had covered the sky and the sun in a thick layer of grey, threatening rain. There was basically nothing to do outside. Nor anything to do inside, for that matter.

But Y/n was running out of things to do inside, and fast. He’s already watched 6 episodes of (favourite show) on Netflix, played a board game by himself, and played (instrument) for half an hour. He was in need of company, he couldn’t keep walking around his own little apartment, searching for anything to entertain him. Then it hit him: HE’S GOT FRIENDS. 

Should he visit Todd? No, he’s constantly on his computer. He wouldn’t want to be bothered. 

Sal? He was pretty cool, but not what y/n needed right now. 

Ash? Too far away.

Travis? Fuck Travis. 

He needed a chill pick-me-up to scoop him out of boredom.

The obvious choice was Larry.

Y/n didn’t even bother to put his shoes on as he walked out of the door wearing nothing but an oversized hoodie and skinny jeans. He called to his (parent/guardian) “I’m heading out!” Then flipped the hood over his (hair colour)(length) (style) hair. The boy moseyed on over to the elevator, and took out his keycard, swiping it casually through the ‘basement’ slot. He then pressed the button. 

Y/n walked out of the basement and was greeted by the happy familiar face of Lisa. “Hey Lisa.” He greeted with a soft smile. The two exchanged words for a few minutes, y/n was happy to have some human contact. 

“I’m just looking for something to do, it’s been a really slow day.”

Lisa nodded in acknowledgment “For you, maybe, I had to clean up a vomit stain on the hallway carpet from one of the college students. All part of the job, I can’t complain.” 

(**NSFW WARNING**)

The conversation died down and y/n walked over to Larry’s room. Outside the door, he could already hear Larry inside.

“Y-y/n.... y/nnn.... p-please..” he sounded to be in some sort of distress, moaning out desperately. Thinking he was having a stroke or something, the (hair colour) haired boy opened the door quickly, unfortunately not giving Larry any time to cover himself.

The long haired boy was on his back on the bed, looking disheveled, and completely naked, with nothing but his pulled-down jeans looped around his ankles. Larry’s hair was splayed messily around his head on the pillow. He had one hand between his wide-open legs, two fingers moving around in his tight-looking hole, and the other hand gripping onto his sizeable cock. He hadn’t been calling out y/n’s name, he was MOANING it. Before y/n could even react to the sight, Larry’s head turned to look at the intruder, horrified, and tried to cover himself with the blanket. “D-DUDE, LEARN TO KNOCK!! YOU TRICK-ASS THOT!” He screeched. 

Y/n’s hand flied up to cover his own eyes, finally reacting. “Jesus Christ dude, sorry! I thought you were having a seizure or something!!”

“Was I that loud?!?” He said, clutching the blanket, sounding embarrassed.

“No, I was right in front of the door, I swear! I thought you heard my voice and was calling out for help or something.” The (height) boy explained. 

Larry pulled up his pants. “Y-you can look now, man. I’m covered.” He said. 

Y/n uncovered his eyes. Then, he started making a joke about it “I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff, bro.” He chuckled. Larry, surprisingly, made a soft whimper at that remark. “Piss off man, just forget it.” 

Y/n said what was on everyone’s mind at the moment “Honestly, it was kinda hot.” He said, running a hand through his hair and looking away.

Larry’s face was already a deep red, but it seemed to darken even more at that comment “Are you serious?” The other male was practically shaking, his legs quivering slightly. Judging by the state he was in, Larry had been close to cumming, but was denied of it as soon as Y/n so rudely barged in.

Y/n said something he wouldn’t soon regret. “I’d be willing to help you. I mean, it’s me you want, right? If you were whimpering my name like that, fingering your own asshole like some sort of gay slut, I’d assume so, man.” He got closer and closer as he talked. Larry looked up at him shyly, kind of out-of character. He shut his legs, feeling a small pang between them at y/n’s words “I dunno... I’ve never really had it with a guy before. Just girls.” He said. “I wouldn’t really know what to do.”

Y/n smiled condescendingly “Who said you’d be doing anything? Just lay back-” He, almost roughly, took Larry by the throat and pushed him back onto the bed. “And look pretty.” 

Larry shivered. He thought about it... is this what he wanted? Did he really want this?

Yes.

“Okay dude, I trust you.” Larry said softly.

Y/n crawled on top and started to kiss Larry’s neck. He bit his lip, turning his head for the other’s easy access. This was a dream come true. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. 

It wasn’t like the movies, with romantic music playing in the background, it was dead quiet, the only sound being the sound of kisses and skin stroking skin.

Y/n didn’t know what to do with him first. The skinny boy was helpless and desperate underneath him, still rock hard in his jeans. Y/n decided to tease him a little more, running his hands up Larry’s sides and pinching his nipples with his calloused finger tips. The brunette arched his back with a little yelp of delight, gripping around onto y/n’s back. The dominant male chuckled “Cute.” Before kissing down Larry’s chest and lapping at his nipples quietly with his tongue. He was basically just teasing him now, taking his sweet time. Larry gasped and took a fistful of y/n’s hair. He bucked his hips upwards, wanting friction on his groin.

Y/n complied with that request, reaching down with a free hand that wasn’t gripping onto Larry’s side and pulled down his already unzipped jeans, yanking them off and throwing them on the floor. Larry looked up at y/n and bit his lip. Y/n unattached himself from Larry’s nipple and looked up. It was a gorgeous sight already, and it would get better throughout the hour. Larry’s hair was a mess, and his eyes were half-lidded, heavily turned on. Y/n took off his hoodie, wearing nothing underneath, revealing (body type). 

Y/n felt up Larry’s inner thigh, making the other quiver a little. He pressed the tip of his middle finger to Larry’s hole, pushing a little, but not sliding it in just yet. The brunette’s hole clenched slightly. 

He was scared. 

“Beg for it.” Y/n ordered mischievously, a small sneer on his face. This was gonna be priceless. 

Larry’s eyes widened “Dude don’t make me beg..” He whined, completely embarrassed. He covered his face with his arm.

Y/n insisted “You’re not gonna get any then.” He started taking his finger away.

Larry panicked, already being desperate as is. He’d do anything. He grabbed y/n’s hand quickly and put it back “Y-Y/n.. please.. I want it s-so bad..” He whined. He was staring straight into the other’s eyes. There was a slight pause before he mewled out “F-fuck my pussy..” he looked away, embarrassed by his own words.

Y/n smirked, pleasantly surprised, and without warning, plunged two fingers inside of him. It wouldn’t be painful for Larry, he had been stretching himself earlier on in the story as Y/n came in, so he only yelped in surprise. The poor boy whimpered and bucked his hips “P-please..” he muttered, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side. 

Music to y/n’s ears. He loved being in control. He began to pump his fingers in and out, curling them slightly and stroking Larry’s inner walls.

Larry began panting, opening his mouth slightly. He bucked his hips again “M-more, please.” He begged “I need more, man..” 

Y/n pulled out, only to stick in three fingers, going quicker and spreading his fingers, pushing against Larry’s walls and stroking them, feeling all their little ridges. 

Suddenly, Larry tensed up and moaned, pitifully trying to close his quivering legs, only to be pushed back open by Y/n’s free hand. He had hit his prostate. “R-right there..” He said

“What’s the word I’m looking for, Larry?” Y/n sneered.

Larry sighed in defeat, whining out a small “P-please..” 

Y/n smacked him on the ass with an open hand “Good boy.” With the fingers still inside Larry, he stroked his prostate again. And again. And again. There was a nice rhythm going now, driving Larry absolutely crazy. He arched his back. 

“I’m c-close..” Larry said, looking up into Y/n’s eyes. “I-I’m gonna cum!” He yelled out. Y/n was sure Lisa heard that one. The dominant male pulled out his fingers swiftly and wiped them on his jeans, not letting the other cum. 

Larry didn’t like that. “Y-y/n please! I need it, man!” He bucked his hips upwards a little, his legs shaking almost violently. Y/n wrapped them around his waist and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down his hips, enough to reveal his (size) cock. He tapped it against Larry’s hole. “Ready?”

Larry looked down at y/n’s dick. 

He was so scared. 

He’d never taken anything in him accept his own two fingers. Despite being nervous, he nodded. “Yes.” 

Y/n slid in slowly, taking his time as not to hurt the precious brunette under him. Larry wrapped his arms around Y/n’s neck. “Nn.. fuck...” he whimpered out as he felt Y/N’s twitching cock inside him. For the first time, the two leaned in and locked lips, kissing softly but passionately. 

Larry felt elated. He was finally kissing his crush, after months of thinking about it. 

Y/N kissed hungrily, biting Larry’s bottom lip lightly. The brunette giggled a little, getting used to the pain until there was nothing but a feeling of soreness in his rim. Y/N slid out and back in slowly, being rewarded by Larry with a slight whimper of pleasure. Larry closed his eyes tight. 

Y/N began thrusting at a relatively steady pace. As Larry got used to the rhythm, he relaxed under the dom, letting out a soft whine as his legs began to tremble once more. He gripped Y/Ns waist tightly with his thighs. He could feel the other’s member bulge inside of him, and wiggled his hips a little. “Ngh…” He whined. 

Y/N groaned as he felt Larry tighten around him. He thrusted faster, making Larry cry out. He gripped the bed underneath him, tears brimming from the corners of his eyes as Y/N immediately found his prostate. He squirmed in pleasure, letting out a high strung mewl. “D-Daddy!” He stuttered out to Y/N’s surprise. Y/N smirked and rammed into Larry’s prostate once more. He said it again. 

And Y/N was totally into it. He slapped Larry’s ass, his crooked smile growing as Larry reacted with a buck of his hips. “Good boy.” He praised. The other whimpered, embarrassed. He was blinded by pleasure as Y/N continued to ram into him over and over and over, no sign of stopping. Larry gripped his nails into Y/N’s back leaving scratch marks as he moaned uncontrollably, panting and quivering. He was getting close. Y/N was pretty close too. He gripped into the sheets on either side of Larry’s head. 

They both looked into each other’s eyes for a good moment, Larry with his soft, pleasured sex face, and Y/N with his wild, teasing-half smile, his cheeks a little red. He was panting subtly. Larry whimpered out “I-I’m gonna c-cum..” as he stared into the other’s (eye colour) eyes. 

And suddenly he did. “O-Oh fuck, I- fucK D-Daddy..!” He whined loudly, cum spurting onto his stomach. His hole twitched, and his legs quivered as he became hypersensitive, the pleasure at its peak. His face contorted to that of intense pleasure, his eyes rolling back and his tongue lolling out, and his jaw going slack. Y/N came right after, filling Larry’s hole. As he pulled out, the cum leaked out of Larry’s ass, making him whimper at the loss, but overall, after such a hard orgasm, he was extremely tired and dizzy. He didn’t even bother putting his clothes back on, he was too mellowed out and drowsy to care. Y/N smiled a little. “Cutie. You looked so good.” He praised. Larry rolled over, making a teeny embarrassed sound. 

Lisa poked her head in, covering her eyes “Hey boys, you need anything? Some snacks, a condom?” 

Larry jolted up “M-MOM-“ 

Y/N FUCKING PANICKED, reflexively diving under the bed. 

Lisa laughed a bit and left the room, and Larry let out a strung out “Ughhhh" before rolling over again. Y/N laughed a little and rolled out from under the bed “Hey, at least she was cool with it.” He laid next to Larry and spooned him casually, grabbing the quilt and pulling it over the both of them. Larry leaned back into the other’s touch “Mmmm whatever dude..” He hummed sleepily. Y/N chuckled a little, wrapping his arm around Larry’s waist. Larry closed his eyes, relaxed.

The two were so tired, they eventually fell asleep together. Larry snored softly, and Y/N nestled into the crook of the other’s neck. 

They knew for sure there’d be a next time.


End file.
